


Kill The King...

by angry_kid_with_no_money



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kill The King, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorry Not Sorry, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Light Sides (Sanders Sides), based off a tiktok, but they dumb so they cant tell, dark!Logan, darkside!logan, eventual intrulogical, help i suck at tags, intrulogical is my otp, like very gay, logan and remus are gay for each other, remus and logan are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_kid_with_no_money/pseuds/angry_kid_with_no_money
Summary: "So wheres Logan?"Logan goes missing suddenly, and so Roman goes to Remus demanding he'd tell him where he went, only for Remus to reveal Logan became a dark side after Janus left Remus.Based off a tiktok made by @fusionlittle
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Kill The King...

Logan was gone.

Between them, Roman, Patton, Virgil, Thomas and Janus had checked everywhere in the lightside of the mindscape, even the imagination although they all knew he wouldn't be there. They were right. It'd been a month since Janus had been accepted by the lightsides and Logan had been set against it. Not that the others had noticed, they'd been more focused on making sure Virgil was ok, which he was eventually. Shortly after Virgil and Janus started talking, Logan had disappeared. It took almost a week for the other sides to notice and an additional three days for them to start looking for him.

However, there was one side they hadn't spoken to yet, mainly because Remus rarely, if ever, left the darkside of the mindscape, Janus said he preferred it there. Luckily, Roman had managed to track down his brother.

"so where's Logan?" Remus noted Roman didn't seem that bothered by it, he likely only needed Logan to do something for them. He kept that to himself for future use.

"Walk with me," he said simply, taking Roman to his part of the imagination. "Love," he started "is just a history that they may prove, and when you're gone-"

"Excuse me?"

He continued, ignoring Roman's interruption, "I'll tell them my religions you. When Logan comes.." Remus could tell his brother was getting significantly more annoyed by him speaking in riddles. "..to kill the King upon his throne-"

"Is that a threat?" Roman stopped walking suddenly but the dark side just continued walking and Roman followed, not wanting to get lost.

"-I'm ready for their stones."

"Look at me now brother!"

Remus turned to face him, suddenly stopping walking, and bowed mockingly, "I'll dance dance dance with my hands hands hands.." he pulled a blue tie- Logan's tie- out his pocket.

"is that Logan's tie?" Roman grabbed his sword, "what did you do?"

Still refusing to answer his questions, Remus continued his speech like his brother just wasn't there, ".. above my head like Logan said." he smirked, dangling the tie in front of Roman.

Something finally clicked, "...he's working WITH you?" Roman wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I'm gonna dance dance dance with my hands hands hands-"

"Oh god." Roman leaned against the building with his face in his hands as his brother continued. Starting to realise what they'd done to the logical side.

"Above my head and together forgive him before he's dead. Because I won't cry for you." Remus smirked, pulling a mockingly sad face, clearing enjoying his brothers distress. After how they'd treated Logan- his Logan- he deserved it. All of them did. "I won't crucify the things you do." he finally stopped, starting to walk away from Roman now he'd got his point across.

"Wait!" Roman called after him, standing. "Please, I have to speak to him!"

Remus's expression turned dangerous and Roman quickly realised that was a mistake, starting to back off but it was too late. "You have to speak to him?" He laughed bitterly at his brothers frantic nod, "what you need him to reorganise Thomas's timetable? Why? It's not like you ever stuck to his plans or took his advice, did you?" Roman at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed but Remus wasn't done. "You needed him, yes, but you never cared, without him you would have fallen apart. I suppose you're very lucky Logan didn't leave until you accepted Janus, at least you have one competent person but no one will ever replace logic. So no, I'm not taking you to him because I refuse to let you make him cry again." His tone suddenly became much darker and he stood up straighter, "believe it or not, Logan isn't an emotionless robot, in fact he's very capable of feeling-"

"I never said he wasn't!" Roman butted in.

"Really? Is that why you made him cry time and time again because 'oh he can't feel anything, he's fine'." Remus took a breath, trying to stop himself from attacking his brother. Contrary to popular belief, Remus did have some impulse control he just ignored it a lot. "Fuck off Roman, I'm not letting you hurt him again. You never listened to him before, i doubt you'd listen to him now." The imagination faded around Roman, leaving him alone in his room with the realisation that he'd driven Logan to the dark sides. And it was too late to do anything.

\--------------------

Remus walked back to the darkside of the mindscape, visibly pissed off as he made his way back to his room where he was currently letting Logan stay. It was only until Logan's room got moved but if he was being honest, he wouldn't mind if Logan stayed forever. But that was beside the point. He flung the door open dramatically and collapsed on the bed next to Logan who looked up from the book he was reading and frowned. The door shut on its own with a loud bang as it always did. a very obvious 'fuck off' message to the other darksides. Not that they usually bothered him anyway. 

"Remus? What happened?" God he was so sweet. Remus would never understand why the others had neglected him but a small, selfish part of him- ok it definitely wasn't small but that's beside the point- was glad he had the logical side to himself. That he got to see parts of Logan the others didn't. Like how Logan often loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt when they alone. Logan had quietly admitted that the tie made him feel like he was suffocating but he knew the others would never take him seriously if he told them that. Remus always took him seriously.

"Rem?" Logan prompted and Remus realised he'd been staring. Instead of answering the question he just took Logan's book and marked the page, setting it on the side table before he pulled Logan down to cuddle him. He kept his grip loose, knowing Logan probably wouldn't be all that comfortable with it however he took him by surprise by simply taking his glasses off and wrapping his arms around Remus protectively. "What happened?" He asked again softly.

"I'm never letting them hurt you again." Remus said firmly, looking up at Logan, "never. They don't deserve you."

Logan realised what he meant and nodded, hugging him closer, "thank you." He said quietly after a few moments. Both of them knew Logan wasn't emotionally stable enough to face the light sides again and the knowledge that Remus was willing to protect him from them was comforting and made his heart flutter in a way he was too stubborn to admit. The two eventually drifted off to sleep. Remus- being significantly shorter than Logan- had his face buried in the logical sides shoulder whilst Logan held him close as if he was scared of letting go. Which he probably was if he was being honest. After finally finding someone he trusted, someone who appreciated him, he never wanted to loose Remus.

\--------------------

Roman stood up shakily and walked into the living room where the other sides were gathered. Waiting for him to come back from talking to Remus.

"Roman's back!" Thomas cheers, standing up, "did you find him?"

"Does it look like Roman found him?" Virgil raises an eyebrow, gesturing to Roman who was standing by himself nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"Kiddo, be nice."

"Sorry."

Janus rolls his eyes at the group, turning to look at Roman "does Remus know where he might be?"

Roman nodded slightly. On the walk from his room to the living room, he'd formulated a plan to get Logan back. "Remus knows exactly where he is." He began, looking at the other sides confused faces.

"What do you mean kiddo?" Patton frowned, standing up.

"Remus got pretty lonely after Janus left the darksides so he kidnapped Logan and tried to convince me he'd gone willingly." Roman explained, almost believing himself. Sure, he'd been a little mean to Logan but he can't have driven him to join the darksides, right? His explanation made much more sense.

"We need to get him back! Poor Logan!" Patton looked upset at the information. More at the thought of he himself being in Remus's room and less in sympathy for his 'friend'. The other sides nodded quickly in agreement. Except for Janus.

"Logan's smart, I'm sure he has a plan of his own for escape. He wouldn't want us interfering." Janus was well aware it was borderline impossible to escape Remus's traps. Any plan Logan came up with wouldn't get him out. Just like any plan made by them to get Logan would fail and likely just piss off Remus. He really wasn't willing to put in that much effort for the side he hated and didn't believe was very important. he could easily do Logan's jobs. The mindscape didn't need the annoying know-it-all.

The other sides slowly stopped their planning and turned towards him, nodding.

"Yeah, Logie always gets super annoyed when we mess up his plans," Patton agrees, sitting on the couch.

"Alright, I'm sure you guys can fill in for him till he gets back, right? He never did anything that important." Thomas shrugs. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah he mostly just nagged us and spouted off useless information." Roman laughs, sitting down, "We should watch the office!"

Patton, Janus, Virgil and Thomas nodded quickly, sitting on the couch around him as Thomas turned the TV on. Not a care in the world. 

\--------------------

Logan woke up first. He always did at the exact same time every morning and could never get back to sleep. This morning he found himself staring down at the one and only dark creativity who's bed he'd fallen asleep in last night. If he was being honest, he'd always had a slight crush on Remus and when he popped up for the first time in a video it took a lot of self control to not confess his love for the duke. Only the fear of being mocked and rejected and the knowledge that the lightsides would abandon him if he did kept him from it. He'd been planning to take the backseat and stay silent in that video but he quickly realised the others had no idea how to approach the intrusive thoughts, he had to take control. Not that the others had listened to him, in fact they'd immediately started yelling at him once they got back to the mindscape for pinning the blame on Patton and Virgil. Logan had done the 'logical' thing and ignored them, going back to his room and locking the door to break down in silence. 

Now though, he still had a massive crush on Remus and it'd had only gotten worse when Remus found him, borderline sobbing in the imagination after he'd finally had enough and left. They knew he hated Janus and they hadn't cared. Janus had apologised to Roman but never to Logan. For throwing him aside time and time again. He'd told Remus all this whilst the shorter side held him and swore to protect him from them. Logan had eventually passed out from exhaustion afterwards. He thought he remembered Remus saying he loved him but the other never brought it up so Logan assumed he'd imagined it.

Remus twitched slightly in his sleep and snuggled closer to Logan in a way he privately thought was adorable, not that he'd say that out loud. The duke slept with his lips slightly parted which Logan couldn't help but notice. Most would think his lip would be chapped but they weren't, Logan noted, gently running his thumb over them before realising what he was doing and pulling his hand back, they were perfectly smooth if you ignored the slight scarring from what Logan guessed was Remus chewing or picking at them. Suddenly, before he could talk himself out of it, Logan leaned down and kissed him quickly. The last thing he expected was for Remus to kiss him back roughly, his arms wrapping around Logan tightly.

After a few minutes of what felt like heaven to Logan, he pulled away for air and smiled shyly at Remus who smirked in response.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that!" He laughed at Logan's shocked expression and kissed him again quickly before pulling away and cuddling into him again. "Go back to sleep L, we'll talk about it in the morning."

"It is the-" Logan cut himself off when he realised Remus was already asleep and sighed, hugging him close and falling back asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo i kinda got a bit carried away with this but i'm fairly proud of it  
> i haven't proof read this, in this house we die like men  
> (if you do find any errors please tell me, i'm fairly sure the red lines got most of them but stuff like grammar just disappears when i type fast haha)
> 
> also, if you haven't already you shoukd go check out @fusionlittle cause their remus cosplay is amazing
> 
> that is all, thank you for reading :)


End file.
